Eternal Card Game/Privacy Policy/March 25 2019
Note: This is a copy of the Dire Wolf Digital Privacy Policy, v1.3.5 (updated March 25th, 2019). It was retrieved from the DWD site's Privacy Policy page, and copied here as a historical reference that may be referred to in this wiki's articles. DIRE WOLF DIGITAL PRIVACY POLICY This privacy policy demonstrates our firm commitment to the protection of your privacy. It applies to all of our services, including, but not limited to the content, websites, and games on which it appears. Please read this policy carefully. We may change this policy at any time, and will post an updated policy through our services. Please do not use our games until you are satisfied and can accept this policy in its entirety. DEFINITIONS “Dire Wolf Digital Service(s)” or the “Services” is our online presence and includes all content, websites, and games published by Dire Wolf Digital. “Personally Identifiable Information” is information that identifies you and could be used to contact you in real life. The “Personally Identifiable Information” we collect consists of your email address (used as a login to the Dire Wolf Digital Services), your real name, your device’s IP address, and your chat history. Your email address is used as a unique identifier and is associated with your presence on the Services. We may collect your real name if you provide it during a customer service contact. We DO NOT collect other personally identifiable information such as your telephone number, postal address, or credit card information. “Device Information” is information that we collect on the type of device and the operating system version you use. “Services Usage Information” is information about how and from where you are accessing and using the Services, which may include your usage of the Services, your communications with us, and information about your account status. “Payment Information” is information that may include payment card number, name, address, phone number and/or other financial account information, and/or account numbers that are used to process payments for online transactions. DISCLOSURE AND USE We are committed to protecting your privacy and take special measures to ensure the confidentiality of “Personally Identifiable Information” collected from or about you. This privacy policy explains how we use the information that we collect and store. # We collect and store the following “Personally Identifiable Information”: your email address, your device’s IP address, and your chat history. We may potentially collect your real name during the course of a customer service inquiry. However, your real name would only be used to conduct and complete the customer service inquiry. # We collect and store “Device Information” in order to identify device types that access our games. We identify and store details of your device's hardware and operating software. None of this information can be used to personally identify you. # We collect and store “Services Usage Information” in order to track your activity in our games, your usage of certain features, monitoring play patterns, and anti-tamper checks. None of this information can be used to personally identify you. # We temporarily collect and process “Payment Information” in order to process a direct purchase initiated by you. This information is only used to process and complete a specific direct purchase transaction and is not retained by us or any third party processor. By agreeing to this Privacy Policy, you give your consent and acknowledge that we collect “Personally Identifiable Information,” “Device Information,” and “Services Usage Information,” as defined and detailed above, and that the information we collect may be used: # To enforce our terms and conditions, and prevent or detect hacking activities, security breaches or safety risks in connection with our games. # To provide our customer support service, and to verify any claims or requests you make if you use our customer support service. # To process a payment for a direct purchase. # To send service announcements and messages. # To aggregate information to generate anonymous statistics regarding use of our games. # To complete marketing and demographic studies and to help us improve our games. # To disclose information to the extent required by law, court order, as requested by other government, regulatory or law enforcement authority, to protect or assist in protecting our users, systems, or the public, or to otherwise enforce legal rights as determined in our sole and absolute discretion. We use third parties to help us process data as outlined within this policy. We require that these third parties are in full compliance with applicable laws and only utilize the data on our behalf for purposes outlined within this policy, and do not permit them to use this data for their own marketing or other purposes. In addition to ads and content that we may serve you directly, we may use third parties to display advertising on our services, and to manage our advertising on third party sites, apps, and/or services. We and the third parties we use may utilize information about your visits to our services and elsewhere to provide you more relevant ads and content and to evaluate the success of such ads and content. We care about protecting your privacy and we will not sell, transfer, or rent out your “Personally Identifiable Information” to other companies. However, we may share your information with our partner developers and publishers to support your gameplay and permit them to contact you for appropriate purposes. These developers and publishers also may, with your consent or subject to their privacy obligations, send you other communications related to the developer or publisher’s other games or products, which you may opt out of at any time. When Dire Wolf provides your information to these independent developers and publishers, their use and disclosure of it is governed by limitations in our agreements with them. Personal information you share with them or that is not provided by Dire Wolf will be subject to the developers’ and publishers’ privacy notices and policies and will not be subject to this policy. SAFEGUARDS We will protect “Personally Identifiable Information” using the same level of safeguards we use to ensure the security, integrity and privacy of our own equivalent proprietary information. Because our services are not directed at children under the age of 16, we do not knowingly collect or store any “Personally Identifiable Information” from children under the age of 16. If we become aware that we hold any “Personally Identifiable Information” for any player under the age of 16, the account will be terminated and all associated data will be deleted from our system to ensure the protection of the child's privacy. YOUR RIGHTS AND CONTROL We will retain your Personally Identifiable Information for as long as reasonably necessary to provide you services, create an improve our products, comply with any applicable laws, and to run our business. You have the right of access to your Personally Identifiable Information that we hold about you. You have the right to request a correction of your Personally Identifiable Information. You have the right to request deletion of your Personally Identifiable Information. This would deactivate your account within the Services and you will no longer have access to our services or games. If you would like to request a copy of your Personally Identifiable Information, request a correction to your Personally Identifiable Information, or request deletion of your Personally Identifiable Information, please send an email to support@direwolfdigital.com. CONTACT US The GDPR controller of personal information processed under this policy is Dire Wolf Digital. If you have a question about or concern with this policy please send an email to support@direwolfdigital.com. We will respond to any requests regarding this Privacy Policy and our GDPR obligations within thirty (30) days. v1.3.5 - Last Updated: March 25th, 2019 Category:Eternal Policies